Talk:White
Translation Mangastream called him "Whitey" as opposed to "White". Which is the legit?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :We tend to not use Mangastream 'cause they add some stuff of their own. Anyways, take it up with the Translation Corner to get a good translation. While I think "White" is likely the more accurate translation, if you can find the RAW and bring it up to the Translation Corner, then we can definitely resolve this with no further issues arising from it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Kana for his name is ホワイト (howaito), from English "White". — talk 17:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Welp, that settles that one--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Editing This page is locked. I know precisely why, but would like to help out. Who can edit it? I saw some grammar issues, but can't help! TechGenusMaster (talk) 20:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :If there are Grammar issues the heads of the Grammar Corner can sort it never fear it will get fixed!! Oh yeah. They can edit that. My bad! Thank you. TechGenusMaster (talk) 20:47, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, about my question. Who can edit this? It just tells me it is locked, and nothing more. Thanks! TechGenusMaster (talk) 20:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Admins and Committee Members have the power to Edit pages that have been locked due to High Traffic!! Similar Appearance Should it be noted that White bears a resemblance to Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form? Seeing as it White is Aizen's creation, it seems like we might see a connection soon. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 19:30, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Ichigo has a Vasto Lorde form?? This has never been confirmed!! Regardless we cannot put in resemblances unless they are stated by the author!! ::Sorry, it's been called by fans as his "Vasto Lorde form." I'm really only talking about the Hollow form that he used against Ulquiorra (and Kokuto in Hell Chapter). Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 20:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::While it's true that Ichigo's Hollow form was never a Vasto Lorde - we don't really need Kubo's direct statement for resemblance. If two things look alike, that isn't subjective symbolism or unknown information - they just look alike. If anything was added, it'd be either to the Trivia or Appearance and along the lines of, "It is similar in appearance to the Hollow form Ichigo assumed during his final battle with Ulquiorra, despite them being two different beings with no known connection." No speculative wording, and simply stating what has been presented to us. 00:57, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::How come they have "no known connection"? Wasn't it the only known source for Ichigo's hollow AND fullbring powers? I do understand that it might be a vague resemblance, but from the indistinguishable appearance and how they both fire Ceros from the horns (just to mention some), if someone said they have no known connection, it would be a real shame for us wiki-ers.Acellutor (talk) 16:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::We don't add character resemblances or any connections unless Kubo states it in the manga or in an interview. We all have a feeling that they are one and the same, but until it is actually stated, it is considered speculation. Right now, the only place this resemblance can go into is in the trivia section. Hand-to-Hand or Swordsman? Given how this Hollow has, well...swords for arms, shouldn't he be marked as a swordsman rather than a hand-to-hand fighter? Given, his swords aren't of your typical variety, but i don't think hand-to-hand combat really relates to White. Hand-to-hand envolves stuff like punches, throws, body locks, and in Bleach's case, even finger thrusts and flicks, and yet White fights more like a swordsman than a martial artist. Any opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 04:40, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well they arent really swords either as swords are objects that can be removed. Its quite clear that white has these blades appendages which in this case would be simple to classify their use as hand-to-hand combat at best. He would fight with what he has the only way he can. If people had blade appendages instead of hands i doubt anyone would call a fight between them sword fighting. Hand-to-Hand also doesnt immediately read as martial arts either, hand-to-hand combat is a lethal or nonlethal physical confrontation between two or more persons at very short range (grappling distance) that does not involve the use of firearms or other distance weapons. So he is quite capable of being listed in this regard.-- Merge with Hollow Ichigo article Shouldn't we merge this article with Hollow Ichigo's and make it it's "History"? Because Ishin mentioned that his reiatsu stopping the Hollow from taking over broke and Hollow Ichigo re-surfaced. "The link between my shell between my shell and the hollow was broke" In what way is White exactly Hollow Ichigo? In what way can White possibly even be Hollow Ichigo? I don't recall anything like that being mentioned or hinted upon. What I do remember is White biting Masaki and transferring a Hollowfication virus to her, Masaki shooting White in the head and killing him, and then White exploding immediately after. I also remember Ichigo "inheriting" Hollow powers from his mother, since she can't be returned to normal. But what was never said was Hollow Ichigo being the same being as White. And it was also proven that White and Hollow Ichigo are not the same being. And since White exploded and died, there's no possible way this could be true. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I know there's no confirmation, but could the virus he transferred into Masaki be a manifestation of himself; a means of cloning himself in a kind of "facehugger" move? Jedi Wolf (talk) 08:45, May 11, 2013 (UTC) No. White is dead, it blew up. The entire point of it was to find another means to infect others with the Hollowfication process. You may be right about the whole "facehugger" method (except now it's a bite), but it wasn't cloning itself. If it was, then Masaki would of had White, not Ichigo. As explained during the Fullbring arc, when a parent is attacked by a Hollow they pass on the traits to the child. This would explain why Ichigo's second Hollow form resembles White as it was the Hollow that attacked Masaki. Hollow Ichigo himself only manifested during the Shattered Shaft training, before then he didn't exist. 08:54, May 11, 2013 (UTC) White's former Shinigami identity We know that "White" was created by Aizen and the others from the soul of an abducted Shinigami. Who was this Shinigami ? Behelit SkullKnight (talk) 04:14, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :We have absolutely no idea. The only time he was mentioned was during Aizen's speech on White, in which he said White was created from a dead Shinigami, and beyond that we've got nothing.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Might be the previous, previous 10th Division captain? Skitzo1 (talk) 10:35, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :We shouldn't speculate too much; there's really nothing to go on. White could've been anyone, and chances are we didn't know whoever it was anyway. Avolling (talk) 12:48, May 30, 2013 (UTC) The only information we have on White is what was shown and stated in the manga. The manga said nothing about White's former identity. We have absolutely no idea who it is. Soul Suicide On the wiki, it mentions that White self-destructed because it was gravely injured. While these two events happened, I don't think that the two are as closely related as the sentence leads us to believe. Urahara stated that White blew up because the border between his hollow and shinigami sides had become "blurred", resulting in unintentional and abrupt self-destruction. This is compounded by the fact that future Arrancar/Visored failures did not explode when killed, but just... vanished, leaving only their clothes. If severe injury caused explosion, then certainly Aizen wouldn't have continued his research as openly as he did (Seriously, he just walked around Hollowfying people and not a single witness save for Gin.) Savalric (talk) 05:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Removed from Ichigo Should it not be noted that White's influence was removed from Ichigo by Yhwach in Chapter 680? Arawn 999 (talk) 13:52, August 18, 2016 (UTC)